


Burned Incense

by GalaxyGhosty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, dark's actually not a feeling-repressing asshole for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: AU. Dark's almost afraid to speak for fear of breaking the fragile calm, but eventually, he finds the words, his throat dry. “You're in heat. You're...an omega.”





	Burned Incense

**Author's Note:**

> the title took so long and no joke, it's literally been called "yeet" for 2 weeks
> 
> Anyway! This is just some smut practice while combining the fact that I really, really want more A/B/O aus where omegas are treasured and not treated like garbage! I want AUs where they're treasures, highly valued and showered in love and adoration! I want more of that in my life, and so I decided to try my handle at it while incorporating a little practice into it. 
> 
> Sorry this isn't much, I'm not terribly pleased with it but that's the way the cookie crumbles, I suppose! Hopefully I'll get better at this "smut" thing in coming pieces :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

He's staring at Jack like he's never seen him before. 

“You're not supposed to be home,” Jack breathes out, wringing his hands together. “You're supposed to be out. With Felix. For the night. For the whole night and for tomorrow morning. And maybe longer because Felix was supposed to distract you. Why are you here?”

Despite the distance between the kitchen and the front door, Dark can smell him—sharp and soft all at once, like honey and vanilla and incense, lightly singed. It's a smell that's familiar to him, of course, but this is more powerful, more prominent than anything he's ever breathed before. He feels a tenuous thread in his core, the urge to pin him down and rut against him, bury his nose in his neck, breathe him in, consume everything that he has. He wants to sink his teeth into the pale column of his throat, make sure everyone knows that this—all of this—is his.

Dark's almost afraid to speak for fear of breaking the fragile calm, but eventually, he finds the words, his throat dry. “You're in heat. You're...an omega.” 

And in a way he's always sort of known that, because Jack was always a little too abrasive, a little too special to be a beta. He's always been a little too extra to be anything but an omega, taking pills like clockwork that Dark had been told were for his year-round allergies. Dark had never bothered to check the bottle, which he now suspects are actually heat suppressants, or scent blockers. Or maybe both. Not like it's any of his business, though. Jack's his own person. 

Jack tugs at his collar, face flushing, but that's not due to embarrassment. Dark's caught him just on the cusp of a full blown heat, and he now understands why Jack had been so eager to get him out of the house earlier. “Dude, c'mon. Just like...please leave. No one knows, okay? No one but Felix. Just like...go out to the bar or something. Please just...I haven't had a heat in a while.” 

Dark closes the door gently behind him, trying to keep a reasonable distance between them. He lets out a slow, shuddering breath. “How long?”

“Since before I moved in with you,” Jack rubs his face, eyes getting glossy. “I thought you working night shifts would...let me have some time to myself. But...” 

“But my shifts changed,” Dark flexes his fingers. “Great. Why the fuck didn't you tell me?” 

Jack leans back, gripping the doorway. “Do you really fucking blame me, you goddamn knothead?” 

Dark bears his teeth at the insult. “Is that what you think of me, really? You think we'd still be talking if I were?” 

And Jack looks away because he knows Dark's right. He's using everything in him to not attack Jack right now, tear off his clothes and fuck him on the kitchen floor. He smells so fucking intoxicating, and he doesn't know what he's gonna do when Jack goes into a full blown heat. He'll start begging, and Dark's primal instincts will only want to please him, to help him in the only way he knows how to. 

He lets out another slow breath, putting his head into his hands. He tries to block out his senses momentarily. It's difficult, but Dark has the control, the willpower to tell his instincts a firm fuck you for a little longer. “Go to your room. Lock the door. _Don't_ let me in. Because I won't be able to control myself if you do. _Go_.” 

Jack's footsteps pad in front of him, stalling for a moment. “Thank you, Dark.” 

Dark doesn't look up until he hears the door shut, and the lock clicks into place. 

~~

The clock reads 2 AM when Dark snaps awake, and he couldn't miss the smell of Jack's full blown heat through these thin ass walls if he tried. 

He mentally swears, the alpha in him eager to move to the next room, to take care of the omega in desperate need of companionship, but he knows he can't. Jack doesn't feel that way about him, had made that very clear from the first time Dark had casually confessed his interest, and there's absolutely no way he's going to force it on him. Jack would never forgive him.

Dark pushes a pillow over his own face, feeling warmth coil at the base of his stomach, and the hormones Jack's pumping out waft over him like house smoke, an even stronger wave of incense striking him. He finds himself wishing that he could smother himself into unconsciousness again, and thinks of drugging himself with sleep pills to block out to urge to fuck his roommate, but he knows the minute he moves, he's going to Jack's door, likely to rip it off its hinges. He feels the pillow tear a bit beneath his fingers, and he tries to think of something else, literally anything else except for the beautiful, available omega _literally right next to him_. 

Just as he's getting used to it, squashing down the heat in his chest, he hears it. Jack's soft, choked moan, and that's great, that's just what he needed to get over this. 

_“Dark...”_ a breathy, quiet drawl of his name shocks him. _“Oh god, oh god please, Dark...”_

Kid couldn't make it easy on him, could he? 

Without his permission, his body is already moving, responding to the sound of his name, the call of an omega to his alpha. 

It's so weird, he thinks, being here like this. Omegas are so rare these days—it's hard to find one in a world where betas are commonplace now. There used to be a social stigma against them, like they were dirty and worthless, but that old tradition has since died out, and now, with their scarcity, they're highly valued. 

He doesn't understand why Jack hid it from him. Dark would never have forced himself on him. An omega without a mate is a treasure, and the worst thing that would've happened is Jack being surrounded in gifts by various alphas and betas who sought his affection. A long time ago, the fear of being forced into a mating bond would have been prevalent, but these days, it's a sin to do so. 

Palms open, Dark presses his hands on the door of Jack's room, using his willpower to not break it down. “Jack? Are you alright?” 

A high pitched whine returns to him. He takes that as a no. “Tell me what I need to do for you. Should I call Felix? Marzia? What do you need, Jack?” 

“Dark,” Jack moans out, his voice heavy, and Dark can imagine how he must look now—skin glistening, hair damp. He's probably not wearing pants, rutting against the sheets, eyes glassy and distant. He's absolutely gorgeous, and Dark wants--

No. No. “Dark, _please_.” 

_It's just his instincts talking_ , he tries to tell himself. _He doesn't want you. He doesn't want you to touch him. He said so already._

“I'm going to call Felix,” Dark drawls out, and is surprised by how hoarse his voice sounds. “He'll know what to do.” 

Because he _can't_ , he can't handle an omega. He's never learned how. He's met almost exclusively betas in his life, and a couple of other alphas, and the last omega he met had already been mated. He feels it in his core, the urge to take care of Jack, and he feels an immense bitterness at having to call someone else to take care of what's his. 

“No, don't,” Jack whimpers. “Dark, please. Please, you know what I need. Please, I just need you.” 

“That's your heat talking,” Dark grits out, clenching his fingers into fists. “You just want me because I'm the closest alpha.” 

Jack lets out another pathetic little whine, and his heart aches. He knows Jack's in pain, and he knows how to alleviate it, but he can't, because-- “No. No. It's always—it's always been you. Please, Dark, it's not—it's not my heat. I want you, okay? I want you. I need you. Please. _God_.”

Dark's hands are gliding to the doorknob, half tempted to rip it out of the socket. He's not sure he could do that normally, but to get to Jack, he might just be able to. He rests his head against the wood, taking a slow, uncertain breath. “You told me to get out. You didn't want me here for your heat. You keep this door locked, Jack, you hear me? No matter what.” 

“I didn't think _you_ wanted _me_ ,” Jack cries out, breaking off at the last syllable. “That's—that's why I didn't want you here. Not because I didn't want you. God, Dark, I love you, okay? I love you so goddamn much. I just--”

Whatever he's going to say gets cut off by a low groan, presumably another wave of unbearable warmth crashing into him. He's never experienced a heat, but from what he's heard, Jack's hypersensitive, in pain, and probably not in any mood to be concocting lies. 

Hearing that Jack loves him sends a shiver through him, the words producing a low growl in his throat. Nails digging into the wood of the door, he's so eager to touch him, to please him, to quell the fire, and he jostles with the doorknob. “Open the door.” 

Jack lets out another little pant, half pleased and half pain. Dark waits with anticipation as the door clicks, and a wall of pheremones slams into him. The door opens and he meets Jack's eyes for a second, his form trembling, and Dark can see he's struggling to keep himself upright. 

_Mine. Mine._

There's a wordless request in Jack's eyes, and Dark's only ever eager to please. Stepping forward, he crashes their mouths together, pulling him into a rough, needy kiss. Jack whimpers against his lips, pressing their bodies closer together, and he's so warm, Christ, but all Dark wants to do is get closer to it.

“You're gonna be the death of me,” Dark rumbles, scooping the omega up into his arms. He walks forward, gently laying him down on the bed, his sheets rumpled and twisted.

Jack really is a sight—his faded green hair sticks to his forehead, cheeks red in the dim light. He's wearing an old long sleeve shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, the collar stretched out, as though he's been yanking on it. As expected, he's missing pants, his boxer-briefs doing little to hide his growing erection, not that Dark has room to judge. He's been painfully hard in his sweatpants since catching wind of Jack's scent hours ago.

He's practically writhing by the time Dark kneels between his legs, pressing another heavy kiss to his bitten-red lips, hips thrusting upwards for any sort of friction. Jack's hands reach up, locking themselves in Dark's hair as he strays from his lips, biting at the smooth column of his neck, burying his nose at the spot where his scent gland is located. He desperately wants to sink his teeth into the spot, but he's got other things on his mind right now.

“Please,” Jack moans, pawing at Dark's back. Dark's fingers slide up his shirt, and he slides his nails down his sides. “ _Fuck_! Dark, c'mon, I can't—I'm--”

“I know,” Dark soothes, conscious of the fact that every sensation he has is ten times stronger right now. He kisses the hollow of his throat, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, lifting his hips so he can pull them off. “I'll take care of you.”

He thinks of how little he's gotten to kiss Jack in his life, and it feels unfair that he can't have his mouth on him. He wants to make up for all that lost time. Leaning down, he kisses his swollen lips, their tongues swirling together as Jack rolls his hips up against him. His cock is hard, dripping at the tip, and Jack muffles a sob into his mouth as Dark wraps around his member, giving it a slow tug. 

There's no doubt in his mind that he could make Jack come just like this, kissing him, biting him, touching him, but it won't be enough. Tears are forming at the corner of Jack's eyes, hot and frustrated and likely a touch embarrassed—Jack's always played the part of being strong, independent—and now he's this, reduced to a moaning mess with just a hand, fucking into his fist like he can't think of anything else. 

Dark kisses the tears from his eyes as he trails his hands downwards, slick leaking out of him like no tomorrow. Easily, he pushes a finger in, and Jack mewls, gripping his bicep as he spreads his legs further apart. Within minutes, Dark pushes a second finger in, scissoring them apart, and Jack lets out a garbled moan, chasing Dark's sharp jabs at his prostate, leaking slick all over himself, his fingers, the bed. Something about the fact that Jack's body has prepared itself accordingly for this situation gives Dark a shiver down his spine. 

Another wave of Jack's scent punches him in the face, and the alpha part of him trembles. Here's a needy, willing omega beneath him, ready for him to knot, possess. Soft pleas drip from Jack's lips as he twists his wrist, giving another twist to his prostate with his fingers, and Jack's gone, thick ropes of come staining his rucked up shirt and Dark's hand. 

But it's not enough. Jack's whine is testament to that, fixing him with wide, anxious eyes, cock still hard in his fist after coming—he needs more, and he's so uncertain if Dark's just going to leave him here like this. And he could—easily, in fact. Dark could remove his hands, leave him here moaning and sticky, desperate for human—for an _alpha's_ contact—and never look back. But Jack trusts him. The weight of this trust bears upon his shoulders, and that's probably what drives him to throw any inhibitions, any reservations he has about doing this, leaning forward to capture his lips again, teeth clacking together with the intensity of it. 

In the first bout of coherency Jack seems to have, he tugs at Dark's sweatpants, giving a firm, wordless command that he wants them off, and he wants them off now. With a soft, breathless laugh, Dark realizes he's not running this show, and where normally in sex this would bother him, he finds he doesn't care. Relenting to Jack's wishes, he withdraws his fingers from his ass, a breathy exhale chasing him as he shimmies out of his sweatpants and boxers, his t-shirt following soon after. 

There's a blank second where nothing happens, but soon, Jack's soft pants return, his nails digging into Dark's bare skin as he leans over him again. Their cocks brush together and he swears Jack's been gutted by the sound he makes, hips bucking upwards to chase the feeling. 

With little warning, Dark plunges his fingers back in, spreading them out, and swallows Jack's cry, their tongues tangling together. He pumps his fingers in and out slowly, hitting his prostate with nearly every press, and he has to hold him down by the hips to keep him on the bed. He pushes a third finger in soon after, and Jack actually sobs in frustration.

“God, come _on_ ,” Jack hisses, tears rolling down his cheeks. His face glistens in the little light of the room, hot and sweaty and irritated. “Just fuck me already, I'm not gonna break.” 

“Patience,” Dark admonishes, like he's got any of that left within him, staring at the beautiful boy beneath him. “I actually don't want to hurt you.”

“I can't think of a possible situation,” Jack drawls out, head lolling back when Dark removes his fingers. “Where having a knot inside of me right this fucking second is gonna hurt me.” 

“Mouthy,” Dark comments dryly, smirking when Jack drags him down by the hair into another bruising, claiming kiss.

He doesn't need to be told twice, though. Leaning into the bedside drawer, he withdraws a bottle of lube that he knows Jack keeps there—he's not at all quiet when he's getting off—before popping the cap open. He knows Jack's wet already, and could likely take a knot and a dick with absolutely no trouble, but you can never be too careful with these sorts of things. 

Grabbing his cock, he gives it a good long stroke before slicking it up, bracing a hand beside Jack's head as he lines up, teasing his rim for a moment before sliding in with a thrust. 

Jack sucks in a breath, and Dark stalls for a moment, taking in the slick heat wrapped around him before the omega wiggles his hips, indicating he's good to go. 

Huffing out another laugh, Dark rocks his hips back and slams into him, the answering scream everything he was hoping it would be. 

He begins to fuck him in earnest, a steady rhythm back and forth, accomponied by Jack's garbled cries and choked moans, kiss swollen lips splitting from the way he's biting them. Dark goes to work kissing over the expanse of Jack's chest, sucking bruises into his collarbone, biting at the hard buds of his nipples just to feel him squirm. 

“You're so fucking gorgeous,” Dark praises, because Jack deserves to know how amazing he is right now, wrapped around Dark, his body alight with sensations only Dark can provide to him right now. “God, Jack, do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now?” 

Blood dribbles from Jack's lip as he smiles, flushing at the praise, and Dark kisses it away, tasting the slight metallic twinge. He brushes the sweaty fringe away from Jack's eyes, the blue nearly overshadowed by the darknened lust, and he knows that neither of them are going to last much longer. 

Nailing his prostate with every thrust, Jack writhes, head tilting to the side. His voice comes out raspy, hoarse from his vocalization, “Alpha, alpha please...mark me. Claim me. Make me yours.” 

Dark slows, the declaration hanging between them. By the way Jack opens his eyes, staring at him, he knows it's not the heat talking—it's not his instincts demanding that he be mated, that he's falling victim to his biology. His labored breathing is expectant, and Dark swallows. 

Running a line up Jack's erection with his finger, the omega thrashes before Dark gives it a few, easy pumps. “You want it?” he rumbles, as if Jack hadn't said so moments ago, but he needs to hear it again, to satiate the monster inside him. 

“Please, please, please,” Jack begs, nodding his head. “Please, I want you to mark me. Alpha, please, I need you.” 

“You sound so pretty for me,” Dark murmurs, nuzzling into the warm heat of Jack's neck, feeling the erratic pulse, inhaling the overwhelming scent of him. The incense is stronger here, the source of it, and he wishes he could keep it forever. He kisses the spot gently, and Jack shivers. “All for me. My beautiful, perfect omega.” 

And he means every word. Dark had figured he'd spend the rest of his life alone, because that's just the way he is, and the idea of having an omega never seemed appealing. He'd always gotten through every rut with no problem, a slight discomfort easily worked through, but everything in his life changed when Jack moved in. Everything changed, and it feels natural, almost. 

Jack comes with a surprised yelp, fingers fisted in Dark's hair while Dark drives into him, and he's not far behind. Moments later, he finds his own release inside of him, his knot catching on Jack's rim, swelling at the base. Jack's answering cry spurns him on, and he bows his head, nosing at the warmth of his neck before sinking his teeth in, drowing himself in the sound of Jack's low, heavy groan. 

He swears he can feel Jack's heartbeat seconds later, a wave of sensations flowing into him as he removes his teeth, his tongue licking along the indentations before pressing another sloppy kiss to the fresh bite. The room is filled with the scent of sweat, sex, and Jack, and there's an unmistakable tug in his chest that he knows belongs to the omega beneath him.

There's a pregnant pause, a null moment before Jack's curling Dark's hair in his fingers, his eyes still glossy as he rumbles out, “Can I—can I bite you?” 

Still locked together, Dark shifts, doing his best to tilt his head to the side, baring his neck. It's a question he never expected to have to answer, and he doesn't intend to now, but he can at least offer a wordless answer that speaks for itself. 

His omega wastes no time in biting him, and the sting is nothing compared to the sudden influx of emotions, stronger, sharper. He can't stop a groan from escaping his lips, and after a few moments, Jack retracts his teeth, giving the spot soft, kitten licks before wrapping his arms around him. He pulls him down, the angle a little awkward because of Dark's still swollen knot, but he rests his forehead against Jack's shoulder. 

They say nothing for a long time. After a little while, Dark's able to pull out, and he pats Jack's cheek at the soft whine that follows. He's hit with a wave of exhaustion, but he fights it off in favor of wrenching himself away, grabbing a wash cloth to clean them both up. 

He returns to Jack moments later, cleaning off the sweat and come as best he can while Jack comes down from his post-orgasm high. He's still shaking, the intensity of both the mating bond and sex settling in. His heat's not done, won't be for a little bit longer, but he's got a moment of reprieve for now. 

Once he's done, Jack reaches his hand out, and Dark takes it, kissing his wrist. The omega cracks a soft smile, as he murmurs out, “I meant it. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.” 

“I admit there were better things to lie about,” Dark drawls out. “But I suppose I can let this slide.” 

“I just didn't think you felt the same,” Jack tells him, moving over to allow Dark back into bed. It's still too hot for covers, the still warm nights of fall doing them no favors. “I mean, I knew you hit on me when I first moved in, but I thought that wasn't...more.”

“It wasn't,” Dark relents, moving a hand to trace the bones of his hips. He feels a squeeze in his chest that's Jack's anxiety, he knows. “Then. It wasn't then. Now, I hope you can tell your feelings are not...unrequited.” 

Jack smiles with a mouth of crooked teeth, relieved and cheeky all at once. “So, if I ride your dick later, we'll call it even?” 

The thought is tantalizing on its own. Dark flashes him a hooded grin, pulling him closer. 

“That'll be a start,” he murmurs, and his mate's laugh rings in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Come chat with me over at voidskelly.tumblr.com! I love hearing from you guys :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Melted Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109252) by [egotisticalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee)




End file.
